The Last Hope in a Nutshell
First spoof, contains spoilers. Sorry if it sucked..... :P ~ Half Moon: Okay guys, you know how the Dark Forest is coming? Owl Feather: Yes, we've all heard that. Please hurry, I'm dying of old age. Broken Shadow: You're dead already. So shut up. Half Moon: Guys, CONCENTRATE! Bluestar: *Appears* Okay guys, you know how the Dark Forest is coming? Half Moon: We got there already. Spottedleaf: *Appears* Okay guys, you know how the Dark Forest is coming? Owl Feather: WE'VE HEARD. Slant: *Appears* Hey guys! Have you heard of the fourth cat in the prophecy? Apparently, the cat's the key to saving all of catiny, but we can't find out! So we're probably doomed. Broken Shadow: Yeah, we've heard about him, but WE DON'T KNOW. BUT THEY'RE GONNA BE FOUND SOON. Rock: Sup guys, just your average old hairless cat here. We're here for the apocalypse, right? Midnight: Yes, average old hairless cat. Broken Shadow: WHOA. I didn't know you guys knew each other! Rock: Long story short, we're pretty old. Here's a heads-up- evil is coming. Spottedleaf: WELL, NO DUH. WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'VE BEEN PREPARING FOR IN THE PAST MOONS? Rock: I'm gonna skip that. Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks for saying a bunch of depressing to a bunch of cats, blah blah blah, you get the point. Broken Shadow: So many lives lost in the process.... they were too short. AND YOU DIDN'T SAVE MY SON, STUPID AVERAGE OLD HAIRLESS CAT. Rock: Ignoring that too. So, WHO'S WITH THE CLANS? Owl Feather: ME! I'LL FIGHT FOR MY KITS AND MATE THAT ARE CURRENTLY DEAD. I'll go get them..... Half Moon: JAYFEATHERY~! I'M COMING! Bluestar: FOR THUNDERCLAN! Spottedleaf: FOR MY LOVE! Broken Shadow: FOR MY SON AND HIS LOVE! Slant: FOR THE FUN! What are we talking about? Rock: Good. Midnight: Let us prepare sunrise final. I sound like Yoda. ~ Ivypool: DAD! BOY! STOP FIGHTING, I SMELL BLOOD! Redwillow: Ivy, don't worry! Your dad isn't THAT good! Hawkfrost: Don't stop battles, Ivy! We NEED to know what blood feels like! So shut your little mouth and keep FIGHTING! Blossomfall: I wanna fight real Dark Forest warriors! Hollowflight: Me too! Tigerstar: Every little puny cat, go back to sleep. We've got an important Dark Forest meeting, so get out, losers. Mapleshade: Yeah, losers. Get out before I kill you like what I did with Appledusk. Ivypool: Can I stay? I've been really loyal! Tigerstar: No, because you're still alive. Get out, loser. Mapleshade: Wait, she can stay. Which do you prefer, slow death or quick one? Ivypool: Nevermind, bye~ *runs away* Hawkfrost: Well, now that we've gotten rid of her, let's get to the big rock near the stream where Brokenstar is gathering all Dark Forest members for the final battle I SUSPECT NO ONE WILL KNOW WHERE IT IS. Ivypool: *whispers* Ooooooh, I can SPY on them! *goes to big rock* Brokenstar: Alright guys, here's the plan. This line are the clan warriors, and the dirt I just kicked over them is us. WHO'S WITH ME? Dark Forest Cats: ME! Ivypool: Oh no! *something pokes her and she wakes up* Dovewing! Dovewing: I'm sorry, Elsa (inside story, see video >>> ), but you were talking about how Dad was hurting a boy! Ivypool: Dovewing! I was spying on their plans! They're gonna kick dirt all over us! Dovewing: I think they meant it figuratively. Ivypool: That means they're gonna drown us in dirt! STARCLAN HELP US! Dovewing: What do we do?!!! Ivypool: I have no idea! = tbc haha please comment if you like it or not~ =